


Outside Looking In

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [17]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Mr. Grey gets a new personal assistant and discovers that the teen is a lot more interesting than he’d first thought





	Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Mr. Grey’s taste in music was a lot different than Leo’s. He had a thing for the smoother stuff, jazz, soul, blues and classical music. Not that Leo didn’t like _any_ of his music choices; after all there were a few genres that they could agree on.

For example classic rock.

Leo went sliding across the smooth wooden floors and came to a stop in front of the office door of the luxury apartment, bobbing his head to the music as he opened the door and went over towards the large desk on the other side of the room, setting his can of coke down on a blank sheet of paper on the table as he plopped down in the chair and turned on the computer.

He’s only been working here for the past few months, ever since Douglas totaled the lab and Mr. Davenport lost his fortune. It all started when they decided to try and find some funding to rebuild the lab and help big D restart his company all over again.

Mr. Davenport had Leo go out to find sponsors for the jet pack stunt he planned on doing in Mission Creek and of course Leo found a sponsor for the flight from a shipping company called Go-go packaging and that was enough to help them rebuild the lab, it wasn’t quite enough however to help Mr. Davenport out of debt so Leo went looking for another sponsor when he found one.

Sort of…

It was the day before the flight; he’d been running all over town when he got a referral to a company called Grey enterprises.

At first Leo hadn’t been sure since the company was huge and not known for its sponsorships plus he didn’t know much about the owner of the company, but then again not a lot of people did. Before calling to attempt to make an appointment Leo tried to do his homework on the company so he at least knew what he’d be dealing with. Again he didn’t find much.

There were a few articles on the company, its prospects and investors but very little on its CEO Christian Grey.

Still, Leo’s never been one to give in without a fight and with only one sponsor Leo was willing to give it at least one more shot. Surprisingly enough Leo got an appointment, although it was more like a conference call, unsurprisingly enough it took about ten minutes of smooth talking Mr. Grey’s assistant to get him a phone call with the billionaire. The call itself was in a word intense.

Even over the phone Christian Grey had a presence and Leo actually found himself stuttering a few times until he finally managed to calm down his nerves and give a proper pitch. Mr. Grey seemed impressed, not impressed enough to agree to the sponsorship but impressed enough to let Leo come in so they could meet in person at least. He said he wanted to meet the young man that managed to soften his assistant enough to press for a conference call.

So, after the barely successful flight with Mr. Davenport Leo went in to see him even though the whole sponsorship was kind of a moot point since they already did the webcast stunt, but Leo was excited all the same. He went to the meeting, met Mr. Grey and learnt that as intimidating as he was over the phone he was twice as intimidating in person. There was just something in his eyes, something that put Leo off balance from the moment that he stepped in the door and made him feel oddly…

Enraged.

It was the strangest thing, Leo couldn’t explain it. The first two minutes were spent with the man just sitting there watching the teen while Leo explained exactly why his step father needed funding and why it would be worth the billionaire’s time to invest in him. For the most part Leo stuck to the story of a hacker that managed to steal their money and leave the company in some serious financial red tape. And Mr. Grey seemed to be buying it for the most part although it was clear that he knew Leo wasn’t telling him the whole truth.

Still even though he sat there not saying a word and listening intently, Leo still felt oddly pissed off. There was something about this Christian Grey, something Leo didn’t like and that feeling was what gave Leo the confidence to speak once he was finished and the CEO started asking him questions. At first they were simple enough, they were questions like what they’d be using the funding for and how quickly he’d start reaping the benefits of the investments then the questions started getting more personal. He asked Leo about his family, personal questions that he really had no business asking and Leo had no problem telling the man as such. Christian only seemed to smirk in return before going back to his q and a.

About an hour later Leo left confident in the knowledge that there was no way they got the backing from Grey Enterprise after his behavior but not really caring either.

He couldn’t help it, something about the man just irked him. It made him feel annoyed and filled him with the urge to fight back and just rebel even though he had no reason to do any of that.

So it’s needless to say Leo was surprised when he got a call from Grey enterprises about a week later informing him that his application for an internship was accepted and that he needed to report to headquarters the next day to start.

Leo was shocked, Tasha was excited, big D was happy for him but he pouted for hours since he didn’t understand why Leo wouldn’t ask for a job from him first even though he didn’t really have much of a company to speak of anymore and the others just wanted to know why Leo hadn’t told them that he applied for an internship. The problem is that Leo never applied for an internship of any kind with any company, not unless he did it in his sleep.

Nonetheless he went back the next day and was surprised for the second time when he was told that he wouldn’t actually be working in the town office but that he’d be working as Mr. Grey’s personal home assistant to help Mr. Grey with all his needs in his home office.

Leo was not pleased.

He hadn’t planned on staying; he’d only planned on telling them that they’d made some kind of horrible mistake before refusing to take the job only to be informed of exactly what happened.

Apparently internship applications don’t get processed that quickly let alone accepted that quickly, the only reason why Leo got the internship was because Mr. Grey had asked for him personally which is how he managed to go on the grid and hired so quickly. Mr. Grey said he liked his ambition, his drive and initiative he saw potential in Leo, potential that Leo could make use of once he learns how to use it. Leo was interesting and Mr. Grey had an affinity for collecting rare and interesting things. That’s the reason, the only explanation Mr. Grey gave as to why he suddenly needed a personal home assistant. Leo was interesting and he wanted to see what the teen could do, what he was capable of.

So he got the job.

None of this however changed Leo’s mind since he still had every intention of telling Mr. Grey exactly where he could shove his internship when he was informed of exactly how much he’d be making as a personal home assistant and Leo started to rethink his decision since really, there isn’t a PA in the world that wouldn’t kill to get that kind of salary. Mr. Grey said that it was an annual salary to be paid to his step father at the end of six months, meaning that Big D would get the money to rebuild Davenport industries, they wouldn’t have to worry about the lab or any upgrades Adam, Bree and Chase might need and they’d get to have their cellphones back. And all Leo had to do was play the PA to some billionaire asshole for a few months.

All things considered, it was a good deal so Leo took it.

It’s been five months and Leo only has one month left to go. So far he and Mr. Grey have managed to reach a common ground. Leo keeps his mouth shut about Mr. Grey’s BDSM kink and Mr. Grey keeps the whole bionic superhuman teenager’s thing a secret.

Yup, Leo’s boss totally found out.

Apparently Mr. Grey likes doing intensive homework on his employees and always makes sure that he knows everything about them and I do mean everything. After a few weeks of in depth surveillance and digging into their records Mr. Grey found out about Adam, Bree and Chase’s extracurricular activities and at first Leo was scared senseless, until the CEO just smiled and told him that his secret was safe. Apparently the non-disclosure agreement he made Leo sign at the beginning of their arrangement went both ways so he couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to, not that he wanted to. Mr. Grey thought that the bionic secret made Leo a lot more interesting than he was before.

As for how Leo found out about the BDSM kink thing well that’s a different story entirely.

Leo leaned back into his seat swerving back and forth a little as the screen lit up and he immediately got to work, checking on new emails first before grabbing the clipboard placed to the side, checking to see if Mr. Grey left any notes on what he was expected to do for the day only to give an exasperated sigh when he saw his to do list.

“Great.” Leo mumbled out as he slid down into his seat, tossing the clipboard onto the desk and put one leg on the edge.

The to do list is unusually long today, meaning that Mr. Grey intended on staying very very busy today, meaning that Mr. Grey is having a very very bad day. Also meaning that Leo will be lucky if he gets home before midnight let alone before dark the way he’s used to.

Leo bit his bottom lip as he stared at the screen in thought for a moment before he moved forward to snatch the phone off its perch on the desk and punched in a number on the receiver and it started to ring.

Leo swerved back and forth a little as he waited until the ringing stopped and the line was answered.

“Donald Davenport, genius inventor, soon to be billionaire and most handsome man this side of the planet. How can I help you?”

Leo smiled, “Hey big D its Leo.”

“Leo? Aren’t you supposed to be at work, you know with _him_?”

Leo almost gave a snort at the loathing in his father’s tone when he said the last word. Mr. Davenport was happy for Leo, he really was and he was grateful for all the help that the money Leo was earning would bring in, but he wasn’t so thrilled about Leo’s employer. The illustrious Christian Grey since he was everything that he wasn’t. At least for the time being.

“I just wanted to call and let mom know I’m going to be home late. Mr. Grey is in a mood.”

“Alright I’ll tell her.” There was a pause, “You know Leo you don’t have to do this anymore, the new lab works great and as for Davenport industries-“

“Big D, I know I don’t have to do this anymore but… I want to. Besides helping out, this is a really good opportunity to get some work experience you know, prove that I can handle stuff on my own. I want to make you proud of me.”

“Leo I’m already proud of you, we all are-“

“I know that but, this is just something I need to do O.K?”

The scientist let out a sigh, “Alright, have it your way. I’ll tell Tasha you’ll be home late so she won’t worry.”

“Thanks.” Leo said with a small smile when he suddenly remembered, “Hey, big D is Chase there? I need to talk to him about something.”

“Yeah, he’s right here. Hang on.”

Leo listened as the scientist called for Chase and the phone was passed on, he didn’t have to wait long before the super genius spoke.

“You’re working late again?”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Hey Leo, how are you? Oh I’m doing fine Chase, how about you?”

“Leo, I’m serious.”

“It’s just for a couple of hours. Mr. Grey left me this huge to do list and he’s a total pain when things aren’t exactly how he wants them.” He could hear Chase growl in frustration and Leo sighed, “Look I’ll try to be back home as soon as I can, I promise.”

“Fine. This is just a little frustrating you know. You spend all your free time with him; it feels like we haven’t gotten a chance to hang out in months.”

“Months? You spent the night in my room last night remember? And that’s totally ignoring what happened last weekend.”

There was a pause and Leo couldn’t help but smirk as he turned the chair so he was facing the window and that amazing view of the city since he could almost feel Chase blushing right over the phone, “Yeah I remember but that isn’t the kind of hanging out I meant.”

Leo could hear Chase get up and move to another area of the lab, where the beeping was loudest and he couldn’t hear Mr. Davenport arguing with Adam and Bree in the background.

“Really? Cause I had fun last night didn’t you?”

Another long pause and suddenly Chase’s voice seemed to drop a pitch, Leo felt a shiver run down his spine at the tone as he spoke.

“Are you still wearing it?”

This time it was Leo’s turn to flush and he shook his head before he remembered that the super genius couldn’t see him.

“No.” The teen admitted as he pulled his legs together and bit his lip, “I couldn’t keep it in. Every time I felt it I kept thinking about you and I didn’t want to deal with any problems while I at was at school.”

“Bad boy.” Chase said and Leo let out a shuddering breath, “You know what has to happen when you get back home right.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Leo said quietly when a voice suddenly spoke up behind him and he quickly turned the chair back to face the new occupant.

“Somehow, I doubt that call’s work related.”

Leo stared with wide eyes for a moment, barely registering Chase’s voice on the other side of the phone.

“Leo-“

“I-uh-I’ll see you later. Bye.” Leo set the phone down a little too quickly fumbling with the receiver until he finally managed to get it set on its perch before speaking with all the composure he could muster. “Good afternoon Mr. Grey.”

The man only seemed to smirk as he walked in further into the room, lifting a little black device in his hand to turn off the music before slipping it into his pocket and Leo let out a sigh when he realized that he wasn’t in as bad a mood as he first thought he was.

“I thought you’d be at your office.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I thought you’d be at your office.”

Christian watched the boy-teen sitting in his chair behind his desk for a moment as he stopped beside the table with one hand in his pocket. As always Leo was tense but he didn’t look away. The teen kept eye contact with the man not showing so much as a hint of fear as he stared right back.

Brave, it’s one of the reasons why he hired Leo in the first place.

But only one of the reasons.

Christian let his fingertips slide over the smooth finish on the edge of the table as he came to a stop, “I decided to work from home today.” He said smoothly as he let his eyes drop to the can of coke and picked it up arching a brow at the teen as he spoke, “I’m surprised Chase lets you drink this stuff. I wouldn’t let my submissive take this poison-”

“Yeah well,” Leo got up from his seat and snatched the can out of Christian’s hand, “Chase doesn’t put me on a leash unless I ask him to.” With that Leo took a sip from the can and walked right around the older man to snatch up the clipboard at the edge of the desk, “Working from home or not, you’re supposed to be in a meeting right now, why aren’t you?”

Christian gave a snort, “I rescheduled.” He turned back to face the teen with a slight tilt of his head, “How often do you ask him to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Put a leash on you?”

Leo paused to look up from the clipboard to give the older man a look," That’s not a very appropriate question to ask an employee Mr. Grey.”

“Calling your boyfriend during office hours isn’t very appropriate either Mr. Dooley.”

Leo rolled his eyes, “I was calling to tell my family that I’d be home late.”

“And send big brother a few goodnight kisses?”

Leo glared, “I’m not indulging you in your incest fantasies.”

“Because you’re already an active participant in your own.” Christian said as he walked around to sit down in his seat only to find Leo’s glare even darker than before, “For the last time, Chase isn’t my boyfriend.”

“Of course not, he’s your master.”

Leo gaped at him before he quickly shut his mouth and smirked, “Chase and I are just having fun, but that’s more than I can say for you and _Miss Steele_ now isn’t it.”

Christian looked up at the teen and saw him flopping down on the seat in front of his desk with a triumphant grin as he flipped through the pages on the clipboard and resisted the urge to growl.

Anastasia left the night before, with the promise to never return and Christian felt-

He doesn’t want to think about how he feels right now but there are other things he can focus on.

Leo leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on the table, not really for comfort but because he knew how much it would annoy the older man and it did. Sometimes Christian thought that maybe Leo was trying to get himself fired and sometimes he knew Leo was trying to get himself fired. See, Leo couldn’t just quit since just quitting would result in him losing the money he’d earned until that point but if he was fired or rather released from his obligations he’d still get paid as per the agreement noted in his contract.

But Christian couldn’t find it in him to fire the teen the way he so obviously wanted, Leo was interesting in a way that Christian couldn’t really understand. There was an obvious resistance in Leo, an insistent rebellion that he could feel the moment they made contact and Christian felt the desire, the need to dominate him.

It was different than it was with Anastasia, with her it was her innocence that drew him to her. She was so pure and so untainted by the world, he couldn’t help but think of all the things he could teach and show her. He dreamed of how he’d mold her into the perfect submissive, to make her his and only his. But Anastasia proved to be…

Disappointing.

He cared for her, he really did but he couldn’t deny the fact that she just wasn’t all he’d hoped for. Like most men out there, Christian had needs and Sadomasochism was one of those needs. It sounds insane to most people but Christian needed to hurt someone.

God, saying it that way sounds insane even to his own ears but it isn’t.

BDSM, dominance play it’s about taking away someone’s free will, controlling it, inflicting pain but the key part to it; the most important aspect of BDSM is consent.

That’s what it was all about, that’s what made it the most satisfying.

The knowledge that someone wasn’t just giving themselves to you because they have no choice but because they wanted to. That someone is giving you their freedom and letting you dominate them in whichever way you want because they want you to, because they need you to take control as much as you want to. That’s what separates the so called monsters from the rest of humanity.

_“You’re a monster.”_

_“Don’t ever come near me again.”_

Christian tried to push the memory to the back of his mind. Anastasia’s face was flushed and streaming with tears, an expression that Christian might have appreciated if only he knew that it wasn’t caused by him hurting and scaring her so badly.

He really does care for her and he didn’t want to hurt her, at least not like that, but she isn’t what he needs. No matter how hard he hoped she would be.

“If you rescheduled your meeting with the tech people for tomorrow, you’ll have to move the lunch date with Dalton industries.” Leo said idly as he took a sip of soda before setting it down on the table to flick through the papers, “Your morning’s fully booked and with all that extra time you’ve been taking off to spend with your _project_ , there won’t be time to reschedule again.”

Christian just watched the teen for a moment.

Despite the fact that Leo tried more often than not to get on his nerves, he still did his job and he was good at it. Best assistant that he’s had in a while although that’s not the only reason he’s keeping Leo around.

As previously stated, Christian saw something in Leo. First it was just amusing, watching the teen squirm and do all he could to resist his authority and then it started to get annoying which was one of the brief moments he thought of firing the teen and then he saw bruises on Leo’s wrists.

It was then that he realized that he’s never seen Leo in short sleeves. Later more bruises showed up, Christian noticed each one.  When he asked Leo would look away and say it was nothing, but none of the excuses he came up with made sense. So it’s no surprise that Christian jumped to the very first assumption that came to mind.

Skinny, nerdy kid with brand new step siblings all of whom basically had superpowers and a mother that was always working and never home.

He thought Leo was being abused and after everything he went through in his past he was determined to make sure no one else went through what he did. He knew that Leo wouldn’t own up to it himself so he had more surveillance done on the family, trying to find evidence of the abuse only to stumble on something completely unexpected.

His people got surveillance footage on Leo.

It started off looking innocently enough, with Leo in his room studying with his brother Chase. They talked about school, some girl that Leo was interested in named Janelle and the last mission the bionic teens went on. It didn’t seem like anything was wrong and he briefly wondered why his investigators thought it was necessary to see this particular footage when the study session suddenly took a turn.

Leo made a joke, something about Chase never getting a girlfriend and Chase seemed to blush before he suddenly pulled the shorter teen closer, right over their math homework and almost exactly on his lap as he said,

“Why would I need a girlfriend when I already have you?”

Christian watched in shock as Chase told the other teen to get on his knees and Leo obeyed without even the slightest bit of hesitation. Things escalated quickly after that until Christian finally saw how Leo got those bruises around his wrists. Chase had taken off his belt and used it to tie Leo’s wrists together and a discarded tie as a blindfold over Leo’s eyes. The younger teen gasped and groaned as Chase fucked him on the double bed until they both came and were left spent.

It was… hot.

Christian swallowed hard as he tried to wrap his mind around what he’d seen his strong headed annoyingly rebellious assistant do with his brother, but what really got him was what happened next.

Chase pulled Leo closer grabbing him by the back of his neck, not even taking the blind fold off as he whispered,

“Are-are you O.K?” Chase asked between panting breaths and Leo nodded as he replied sounding equally breathless, “Anyone ever tell you you’re a total control freak?”

“But you liked it right.”

“Definitely, the blindfold thing is a little weird though. You know Trent had me tied up and locked in the locker room with a blindfold yesterday. I didn’t get out till Adam came looking for me.”

“I know it’s where I got the idea.” Chase admitted with a smirk and Leo gave a snort, “What are you and Trent trading torture techniques now? I wonder if Trent would take me in the showers if he found out that you did that last week-ah!” Chase’s grip tightened and Leo let out a brief yelp before he rephrased, “Not that I’d ever let him. I know who I belong to.”

“Who’s that?” Chase asked but his grip only got tighter as Leo let out a brief hiss of pain before he spoke, “You.”

“Good.”

Christian was stunned.

Now he knows where those bruises on Leo’s neck came from.

He didn’t do anything with the footage at first, although he can’t deny that it wasn’t hard _not_ staring at the teen every time they were in the same room or that he didn’t watch the video a few times afterwards because it was extraordinarily hard not staring at the teen and he did in fact watch the footage many many times before he actually confronted Leo with it. Not that he had to show Leo, especially since he realized that Leo wasn’t in any danger.

Christian just really really wanted to.

He wanted to watch the shock and horror appear on the teens face and watch it happen in real time. Christian isn’t sure when he developed the desire to see Leo squirm started, but he did know that he was enjoying it maybe more than he should have.

And Leo didn’t disappoint.

The teen’s expression was absolutely classic.

First confusion, then shock, horror and then complete humiliation.

By the time it ended Leo was barely even breathing and Christian was sure that the teen was more mortified than he ever has been in his entire life and a sense of immense triumph had suddenly come over him. Briefly he wondered what he and Leo were competing over for him to feel like he’d somehow won something.

But then Leo surprised him.

The teen took a deep breath, folded his arms across his chest and spoke with so much confidence Christian was thrown for a complete loop when he asked.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than spy on me and my family?”

They were experimenting.

That was Leo’s explanation for what he and his brother were doing and why.

Experimenting.

Right at that moment Christian felt himself deflate immensely just as the teen asked why he even cared about what he did in his spare time, Christian wasn’t too sure himself but rather than delve into that mental dilemma he got up and told Leo to follow him as he left his office and the teen did as he was told.

Christian didn’t know why but he needed to get Leo rattled, get more of a reaction out of him and seeing as how they seemed to share an interest Christian made a very gutsy move and decided to show Leo his play room the way he did with Anastasia just a few weeks before but not for the same reason. With Anastasia he wanted to show her what his interests entailed and exactly what he wanted from her with Leo he wanted…needed to make the teen squirm, break through that resistance.

And again, Leo’s initial reaction wasn’t disappointing.

It was annoyingly amusing how Leo had assumed that Christian was talking about a room filled with electronics and games when he said playroom like Anastasia. When he opened the door and let the teen inside Leo just stared with wide eyes and a gaped mouth until he eventually just gasped.

“Holy shit. No way…” Leo stepped into the room staring wide eyed at the whips and chains arranged against the walls, “What… what is-“

“My playroom.”

“What do you play dungeons and torture?!” Leo asked incredulously and Christian couldn’t help but chuckle, “Something like that.”

“Oh my…” Leo said as he walked over towards the whipping bench, poking experimentally at the shackles attached to it, “What is this even for?”

“It’s a whipping bench. You tie someone across it; use it to hold them down.” Christian explained easily without much care and Leo looked back at him, “Why?”

The older man shrugged, “Why did Chase tie your hands together with his belt?”

Leo flushed as he looked around the room and his eyes seemed to go wider than before, “Wait a minute- so this… It’s some kind of sex dungeon.”

“Play room.” Christian corrected as he stepped closer, “And it’s not just for sex, BDSM is about more than just that-“

“BDSM?!” Leo all but screeched and Christian laughed, this was interesting and maybe just a little bit fun. Showing off his playroom without constantly worrying about the other persons reactions, with Anastasia he was constantly weary of anything he might do or say that might scare her off, but he didn’t have that fear with Leo so he was relaxed and from this angle he could sort of see the humor in their situation.

Especially with Leo’s expressions moving from horror to confusion every few seconds. Although he could see a spark of curiosity in the teen’s eyes that in itself was intriguing. With Anastasia she was curious too, but that curiosity seemed to disappear the moment that her expectations and fantasies didn’t match up with reality.

“Bondage, dominance, sadism and masochism.”

“Oh that can’t feel good.” Leo had turned towards the row of floggers, inspecting each one Christian laughed, “You get used to it, I’m sure you and Chase will get around to that part at some point.”

“What? Chase and I don’t-“

“He tied you up, pulling tight enough to bruise, took away your sight so he’d have more control, gave you orders, you followed each one without hesitation and you enjoyed it.” Christian explained smoothly as he walked towards the teen but Leo didn’t say a word even as he finished, “Bondage, dominance, sadism and masochism. Isn’t that what you were doing? Or is experimenting what it’s called these days?”

Leo took a deep breath, “And what if it is? He’s not making me do anything I don’t want to; this has nothing to do with my job so why do you care?”

Christian ignored the question, “He’s not making you do anything you don’t want? So you want Chase to dominate you?”

Leo gave and exasperated sigh as he raised his voice, “Why do you care?!”

Why does he care?

“It’s interesting.”

“Interesting?” Leo asked with an arched brow and Christian took a deep breath.

It’s not often that he can speak about his interests in dominance and sadism, besides his dominant and Anastasia, Christian never spoke of this to anyone, because in a so called normal society these things weren’t spoken of. The desire to dominate and control someone, people usually got locked up for expressing such desires. But here’s Leo. An outsider, someone who had little experience in the world of BDSM, someone who wasn’t intimidated by Christian or scared of him, someone that Christian didn’t feel the need to immediately handle with kid gloves for fear of them freaking out on him. Someone he could actually talk to.

It’s a nice feeling, knowing that you can share something with someone without fear of rejection and that feeling was something that Christian wanted to hold onto. The fact that Leo and his brother were sort of involved in the same thing only strengthened that feeling. In a way he was curious they were just kids and probably had absolutely no idea what they were doing and yet somehow Chase and Leo had progressed far more than he and Anastasia have. You know what they say about how different things are when you’re on the outside looking in, when you’re removed from the situation but still close enough for whatever’s happening to be of interest to you.

So here’s Leo, his annoyingly headstrong, frustratingly stubborn and highly ambitious assistant, slowly and possibly unknowingly entering the world of sadomasochism. While his relationship with Anastasia remained annoyingly stagnant.

So yeah, it was interesting. It was a distraction from his own failed attempts at gaining something similar, at not having someone just as willing to experiment as Leo apparently was with his brother in a way he felt like he was almost living vicariously through the teens. That was an incredibly creepy thought but Christian couldn’t help it. His frustrations with Anna were wearing on him and he desperately needed someone to talk to, not just his dominant since he felt like she was too close to the situation to the world that he was so entranced in to really understand what it was like dealing with someone so pure and resistant. She’s asked him many times why he keeps bothering with Anna when there are thousands others who would probably get into a dominant submissive relationship with him willingly. She just didn’t understand, it wasn’t just about satisfying his urges. There was something thrilling about having someone as innocent as Anna, someone that he could mold into the perfect submissive someone that he could teach. But Anna didn’t just want to be taught, she wanted love and Christian couldn’t give her that. She kept trying to change him in to her ideal version of what she wanted him to be.

In some ways that upset him, since she just wouldn’t accept him for who he was but he couldn’t because that would make him sort of a hypocrite since he was trying to change her as well.

He needed someone to talk to; someone who could get it but was still removed enough from the situation to give an objective opinion.

So he talked to Leo, which was admittedly stupid since Leo was just sixteen years old, but at the same time he was too lost in his frustrations to care.

He told Leo about Anastasia about their relationship about his mounting frustration at the girl’s resistance and at first Leo just gaped at him, but later on as the conversation kept going Leo just frowned until he asked.

“If she doesn’t want to do it then why not just move on, find someone else?”

Christian almost growled in frustration, “It’s not that simple-“

“Yes it is.”

“No its not. There’s just something about her, an innocence that I just can’t get over.”

“Well that isn’t worth much if she doesn’t actually want it.” Leo said matter of factly, “I mean look at me and Chase-I’m not saying we’re into this, cause we’re not O.K we’re just messing around-but if I didn’t want to do it he wouldn’t try to force me into it.”

“I’m not trying to force her.”

“Then what are you trying to do? She said she doesn’t want to do it, you said you can’t give her a relationship so why haven’t you moved on yet?” Leo’s expression became incredulous, “Why hasn’t she moved on yet?”

“I-“

“I mean, if I was her I would’ve been out the moment you showed me the sex dungeon.”

“Play room.”

“Whatever, my point is that this all seems really weird and I mean I’m not a psychologist but I’m pretty sure it isn’t healthy.” Leo gave a brief wave to the room, “Everyone has their kinks, but I always thought the point to that was doing it with someone that wanted to do it, not trying to brainwash them until they do.”

Christian’s eyes widened a bit, “I’m not trying to brainwash her.”

“I’m not just talking about her, she sticks around even though you told her that you can’t love her and in the meantime you’re breaking all of your own rules. You need to take a step back and figure out exactly who’s brainwashing who.”

That was months ago.

Christian watched the teen sitting across him, thinking about his and Anastasia’s relationship over the past few months. He was trying to groom Anastasia, turn her into the perfect submissive before he failed so spectacularly.

But just then as Leo’s words came back to him, he couldn’t help but ponder that very same question, exactly who was grooming who?

“Do you have any plans with Miss Steele?” Leo suddenly asked and Christian was forced from his thoughts.

“What?”

Leo arched a brow at him but still answered, “Dalton industries, since you’re going to miss the lunch meeting I figured you could do a dinner meeting instead. Or am I going to have to change that so you can go out with Anastasia?”

Christian took a silent breath, “That won’t be necessary, a dinner meeting’s fine.”

“Good.” Leo said making the note, “You know it’s been getting really hard trying to explain why you keep cancelling on meetings lately. I hope you’ve finally sorted things out with her cause at this point clients are going to start backing out and you still have to pay me at the end of this month. Macmillan already threatened to leave if you didn’t start paying more attention and Crestfall-“

“You don’t have to worry; I won’t be rescheduling anything for a while.”

Leo looked up at the man over his clipboard, “So you and Miss Steele finally did work things out?”

“No.”

“No?”

“She left last night she won’t be coming back.” Christian said turning his attention to the monitor on his desk as he grabbed his mouse and started going through some files, Leo said nothing for a moment and Christian could feel the seconds go by as the silence grew until he spoke.

“She broke it off didn’t she?”

Christian didn’t look up and didn’t respond just kept his eyes on the monitor, “You hurt her didn’t you?”

Christian sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment before he spoke, “She said she wanted to understand why I wanted what I did.”

“And?”

“So she told me to show her the worst of it.”

“When you did she freaked out and left.”

Christian leaned back in his seat, “Yes.”

Leo set his clipboard down as he asked, “Wow, you know I figured since she stayed for this long that she might actually go through with it. Exactly what did you do?”

Christian sat back in his seat and shut his eyes, thinking about the moment in the playroom, when Anastasia asked him to hit her, when she counted with him, when she didn’t say the safe word to show him that she was feeling pain. For a moment he thought that that was it, that they’d finally broken through the barrier of fear that she wanted it as much as he did only to realize that she didn’t and his world came tumbling down around him.

“I hit her six times with a belt.”

It was silent and for a moment Christian thought that Leo now viewed him in the same way that she did, that the teen was disgusted by him that he now wanted nothing to do with the older man.

But again, like so many other times, Leo surprised him.

“O.K… What else?”

“What do you mean what else?”

“I mean you hit her six times with a belt and then…”

“And then nothing.”

“Nothing? What that’s it?”

Christian opened his eyes to find the boy staring at him incredulously, “What?”

“She told you to show her the worst of it and all you did was hit her six times with a belt?” Leo asked seemingly dizzy with disbelief, “Did she not see the spiked floggers, chains and butt plugs?”

Christian sat up straight and watched the teen ramble on, when he told his dominant about what happened, she had been understanding but ultimately told him to just move on with his life she certainly didn’t have this reaction.

“…what about the nipple clamps and the ring gags, I mean you didn’t even use a whip or a riding crop all you used was a belt. Six times?! Have you actually used any of the stuff in that room or were just messing with me and six times with a belt is the worst you think it is?” Leo asked seriously and Christian almost felt offended for a moment. “Yes. I’ve used them before.”

“So why just six times, with a belt?” Leo asked sounding like he was the one being offended and Christian huffed out a breath, “I thought it would be best at the time.”

“You were still trying to hold back on her weren’t you, because there is no way six times with a belt is the worst that it gets.” Leo said with a sigh, “Well at least now you know she isn’t cut out for it. If she couldn’t handle that much then there’s no way she would’ve been able to handle anything else.”

Christian wanted to scream in frustration since the teen seemed to be rubbing salt into his fresh wounds until a thought came to mind and he couldn’t help but ask, “And you would know that how?”

“What?”

“You said that it gets much worse than just six times with a belt, exactly how would you know that?”

If Leo’s skin wasn’t so dark, Christian was sure he would’ve been blushing as he shifted in his seat and looked away, “Well I mean you have all that other stuff. And I have friends who used to get spanked when they were younger; some of them probably would’ve killed to only get it six times.”

“That’s not it.” He still wasn’t looking up and Christian just knew, “Why do I suddenly feel like leashes and blindfolds aren’t all that you and Chase get up to these days.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now about that meeting-“

“Leo, my investigators never stopped watching your house so you can either tell me or I can just get them to give me the video evidence. Your call.”

It was a bluff, he had his investigators stop watching Leo months ago, but Leo didn’t know that.

“You know your obsession with me and Chase is really creepy.”

“We both know I don’t care. Now are you going to tell me or not?”

The teen looked up at him for a moment and his jaw clenched before he spoke, “Absolute nondisclosure right?”

“Right.” Christian said leaning back in his seat but kept his eyes on the teen, “So what’s the worst Chase has done to you?”

Leo sighed as he put his hands on his lap and Christian arched a brow at the teen, “I’m waiting-“

“I’m not sure where to start alright?!” Leo snapped and Christian blinked in surprise and had to try hard to suppress a smile.

Sounds like someone’s been busy.

“How about you start with the most recent scene?”

Another sigh, Leo started tugging at the collar of his shirt almost seeming to feel for something around his neck. It was a habit he knew that submissives usually did sometimes when they felt nervous, usually the kind that wore collars during play.

So he guessed one thing right.

“Last…” Another sigh, “Last weekend, we weren’t planning on doing anything, I didn’t know he was going to do anything but… My parents were out and so were Adam and Bree…”

“Go on.”

Christian said as his heart raced in anticipation, which was somewhat ridiculous since he wasn’t actually involved in whatever happened.

“You already know about Chase’s abilities right?”

“Superhuman intelligence, telekinesis, magnetism, super senses.” Christian supplied somewhat impatiently just wanting Leo to get on with it already.

“R-Right.” Leo seemed to hesitate again, “I was in my room, playing a game on my computer when the lights suddenly went out, so at first I thought the power was out so I went downstairs to find Chase when… O.K so there was this one time when we had this situation with this guy-“

“You’re deviating from the story.”

“Do you want to hear this or not?” Leo snapped and Christian raised his hand in surrender and Leo continued, “His name was Marcus and one time I was trapped with him in his lair and he had this robot catch me and keep me up in the air and I swear he was going to kill me, I mean he looked like he was getting ready to tear me apart and he was all like, _‘bad move Leo the robot would’ve been quick and painless compared to what I’m going to do to you’_ and I- I just… I mean I got away before he could hurt me but I-“

“You were turned on.” Christian said with a smirk, “You told Chase about the fantasy and he decided to turn it into reality.”

Leo leaned back in his seat, “Something like that… Anyway, Chase managed to get a hold of Bree’s voice manipulation app and activated it in his chip. When I went downstairs it was dark and the next thing I heard Marcus’ voice laughing so I freaked out and ran down to the lab only when I got there I couldn’t move and I was suddenly levitating in the air and my clothes started tearing apart. I looked up and the lights came back on in the lab, I saw Marcus just sitting there next to my desk.”

“He was there?”

“It was Chase. He was wearing a cyber-mask to change his face along with the voice app.” Leo said with a roll of his eyes, “I didn’t realize it until he said, ‘I’m going to use a gag, three fingers down mean stop one means you’re O.K, the safe word is tritan once the gag comes off’.”

“Safe signals.”

“We never do anything without a safe word. I realized that it was Chase and calmed down and then…

_Leo’s clothes kept tearing apart slowly, Marcus got up from his seat and lazily walked over pulling a long piece of cloth from his pocket as he spoke. “I said I’d do much worse than the robot didn’t I Leo? Can’t let you get away without making good on my promise.”_

_“Marcu-“ Leo was cut off when the taller teen quickly reached up to tie the material over his mouth, effectively cleave gagging the teen and pulling harder than he really needed to as he leaned up to speak in Leo’s ear, “First, we’ll shut that big mouth… at least until it can be more useful later.” Marcus pulled back running his hand down Leo’s exposed chest, “You’ve been making things really hard for me Leo, always getting in my way and being a little goody-goody. I think you need to make it up to me by helping me blow off some steam.”_

_Leo tried to scream through the gag and struggled against his invisible restraints but Marcus just smirked as he wrapped his hand around the teen’s neck and hissed right against his ear, “Go ahead, scream all you like, you know how much I love to hear you make that sound. No one will hear you but me, not Davenport, not Tasha, not Adam or Bree and definitely not Chase.”_

“And then…” Leo paused giving a sigh of frustration, “Why do you even want to hear this anyway?!”

Christian’s eyes widened as the story was suddenly cut off and he felt like he was being cock blocked out of nowhere so it’s understandable that he answered without much care-

“Because I’m a creeper that’s obsessed with you and your brother. Now keep going.”

Leo sighed…

_Marcus stepped back and waved his hand, with one swift flick of his wrist Leo’s clothes were ripped off in one fell swoop and Leo hissed at the brief sting of pain while the bionic teen chuckled as he stepped forward all over again with his hand moving all the way from Leo’s shoulder down to his dick, “Just as I thought, still a skinny little shrimp, but I can still work with this. Who would’ve thought that you look so pretty under all those clothes but you know, I bet you’d look even better with a couple of marks on you.”_

_Marcus waved his hand towards the desk behind him and a bottle of lube came levitating up to him along with something Leo hadn’t noticed earlier although now that he actually looks at his missions’ specialist desk there’s a lot he didn’t notice._

_Leo squirmed and gave a shout through his gag but Marcus’ hand just reached out and grabbed his chin holding on tight as he hissed right into Leo’s face, “Be grateful I’m in a good enough mood to prepare you first. I was planning on just tying you down and taking you dry but then you’d get worn out and I plan on playing with you for as long as possible. So shut up and stop squirming... be good and I’ll make sure you enjoy it.”_

Leo gave a sigh looking down at his lap as he spoke, “He prepped me, it went really really fast. Usually Chase liked to take his time and make me squirm, I mean a few weeks ago he got a ring gag to get me to drool while he played with me before fucking my mouth… but this time he had other plans and wanted to get around to them.”

Christian shifted a little in his seat and pretended like he wasn’t getting turned on while simultaneously hoping that his voice didn’t come out as breathy as it felt, “What did he use?”

Leo swallowed hard, “He put a vibrator inside me, you know one of those wireless ones you can’t tell if someone’s wearing it. It felt… really really bad. I mean it was good but, he’d suddenly just turn it on and off between hits.”

“Hits?”

“Leather belt.” Leo said with a snort as he glanced up at the man for a brief moment before looking away again, “They were all uneven but I counted twenty-five.  Four for every time I ruined Marcus’ plans, three for that robot that ended up destroyed in his lair, four for following him home and fourteen for…”

“Fourteen for what?”

“Fourteen for every time I’ve let Chase fuck me since the lab blew up.”

Christian’s eyes widened a bit, “Twenty-five in one session? And you didn’t use the safe word once?”

“No… but, like I said, they were all uneven.” Leo sighed again, “It burned and stung, he’d suddenly turn the vibrator on just to make me scream the next time it hit. I’d already cum by the time he got to twenty-five. It just felt really really good and then he let me down, took the gag off, told me to get down on my knees. He sat down in a chair and I deep throated him. He said, _‘I think we finally found something you’re good at’_. Then he kept moaning and calling me a good boy and how perfect I was.” Leo shook his head and gave a snort, “I always thought I was over the whole praise kink thing but then I came like a minute later without even touching myself. I was just so focused on the stuff he was saying and what it felt like to have him in my mouth.”

Suddenly sitting still became difficult, it made Christian aware of certain growing problems so he got up from his seat and walked over to the other side of the room, towards the tumblers and whiskey he had resting on a table near the wall to grab the bottle and one of the glasses. Leo didn’t look up when he did, he just sat there perfectly still.

“Then what happened?” Christian asked as he poured himself a glass, normally he wouldn’t drink in the middle of the day but he needed a distraction. Time to collect his thoughts and remind himself that Leo’s just his assistant. His annoyingly rebellious, intelligent, ambitious and somehow submissive assistant. Then again; Leo isn’t his submissive, he’s someone else’s although the teen swore up and down that he and Chase weren’t really like that.

Experimenting, he said. Briefly Christian wondered if Chase has even looked at anyone else since he and Leo started doing what they were doing. Is Chase aware of the fact that they’re just experimenting? Somehow Christian doubted it.

Leo said nothing and the older man turned his gaze back on the teen arching a brow in question as he set the bottle of whiskey down, “Leo-“

“What do you think?” Leo said shortly without looking back as he turned his attention back on the clipboard, “Use your imagination. I’m sure you can figure it out yourself.”

Christian paused, with his jaw tensing ever so slightly.

Cut off again.

Really, Christian isn’t sure why he puts up with Leo, besides this as previously mentioned; usually Leo does all he can to get under the older man’s skin.

There was just something so frustrating yet utterly addictive about this constant resistance he got from Leo that he just had to keep him around. Sometimes he thinks it’s a dominant/submissive thing but then he’d remember that Leo was just so different from those that he usually took as submissives. Like Anastasia, sweet innocent Ana, so different from Leo who did all he could to annoy the man while Ana tried her best to please him. If Leo were his submissive… God, Christian doesn’t know how many punishments he would have needed to give Leo in order to finally get him to give in and obey.

Would Leo ever even submit? Somehow Christian doubted it, despite the knowledge of what Leo got up to with Chase in their spare time. But they were just so different.

Even though the closest thing Christian has gotten to actually meeting Chase was watching him in a video with Leo but even then he could tell that in the way of dominance and authority, Chase was somewhat nicer than he was. So for Leo it was probably more of a situation that he trusted Chase rather than he absolutely respected his authority to such an extent that he’d willingly submit to him.

_“We’re just messing around.”_

Did Chase know that they were just messing around? Christian doubted it, but then again, what business is it of what his headstrong, ambitious, annoyingly resistant assistant did in his spare time? It wasn’t any of his business Christian can admit to that.

Leo isn’t his submissive after all; he has no right to ask. But he did ask, asked very often in fact and although he was always very hesitant about it, Leo usually told him about it and Christian almost seemed to revel in the stories of the activities that he was told about. Again, almost living vicariously through the teen or rather through Chase and when he did this, he couldn’t help but wonder every so often, what it would be like to have Leo as his submissive.

In all honesty it’s been a while since Christian has had a male submissive and he knows that the limits and expectations for male submissives were different than those if females. The last one he had ran off after he decided that he was bored with their arrangement and wanted something more permanent with someone who could actually love him. Christian didn’t take it personally and they went their separate ways.

It was much less messier than the episode he had with Anastasia where she was determined to have him love her and he just wanted a chance to express his urges in whichever way he wanted.

_“We’re just messing around.”_

Christian set his drink down as he walked over to the seat in front of the table beside the one where Leo was sitting. The teen didn’t look up, didn’t acknowledge his presence as the older man came closer, not even when Christian put his hand on the seat and let his fingers brush up against Leo’s shoulder as he sat down in the next seat, letting his hand stay on the arm rest of Leo’s chair.

It was infuriating, how Leo resisted him, how he just didn’t react the way that Christian wanted him to. Often Christian wondered just what it would take to finally make the teen break.

“Use my imagination?” Christian started as his head gave a tilt and he smirked, “I can do that.”

Leo looked up that time and frowned, “What?”

Christian turned the others chair around so it was facing his own and he pulled it closer Leo blinked in surprise and immediately tried to squirm back.

“What’re you-“

“Red means stop, green means go. You know this game, right Leo?”

The teen’s eyes narrowed down at him as he set the clipboard down on his lap and folded his arms across his chest, “I’m not playing with you.”

Christian chuckled, “I won’t do anything unless you ask me to.”

“Which I won’t.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

“This isn’t part of my contract.”

“Of course not, I have separate contracts for situations like these.” Christian said as he took the clipboard from the teen’s lap and set it down on the table. “Now what did you say again; I should use my imagination.”

Leo just watched as the man pulled his seat even closer and Christian looked up at the teen “Unless you’re afraid of what I might come up with.”

Leo’s jaw clenched visibly before he just gave a smile, “Green.”

Christian chuckled, “So he’s tied you up, gave you twenty five hits while you had a vibrator inside of you. Impressive by the way.” Leo just stared at him as the man continued, “Gagged you, blindfolded you, put you on a leash, put a collar around your neck.” this time Christian slowly reached up to touch the teen’s throat, drawing a line all the way from his neck all the way up to his lips, “Fucked your throat as you so eloquently put it and just fucked you in general. Did I get all that right?”

“Yes.”

Not a flinch.

Christian smirked, “Now what would I do?”

The older man said thoughtfully as he let his hand trail down Leo’s chest to pull one arm away from his chest before doing the same with the other looking down at each wrist in his hands and gently feeling over Leo’s pulse with his thumb.

“I wouldn’t tie you down, because you’re clearly past that.” Leo arched a brow at the older man as he set his wrists aside on either side of the chair dangling over the arm rest, “No if I were Chase, I would’ve moved on to testing your restraint.”

“Restraint?”

Christian’s eyes snapped up to lock his gaze onto Leo’s, “See how long it would take to make you crack. How much teasing, how many hits, what would drive you to the point of no return. So no, handcuffs or chains or ropes… just you. And if you move or speak, you lose. Could you do that?”

“Green.”

Suppressing a snort Christian slowly reached up to tug his tie loose until it slipped right off his neck before moving forward to lift it over Leo’s eyes instantly making the teen tense and he paused, “Are you O.K?”

Leo took in a shaky breath as he gave a nod and Christian’s head gave a tilt as he finished the movement to tie the blue material at the back of Leo’s head.

“You don’t like the dark?”

“I don’t like feeling vulnerable.”

“What about Chase?”

“It’s different with Chase. I know he’d never hurt me.”

“So you’re scared of me.”

“I don’t trust you, that’s completely different.” Leo said clearly and Christian’s head gave a tilt, “Why haven’t you tried to stop yet?”

“Curiosity.” Leo shrugged, “You talk a big game, but compared to what I’ve had to deal with you’re all bark and no bite.”

“All bark, huh?”

“What-“

Leo gasped when Christian suddenly stood up and dragged the teen up along with him by his wrist, the teen jumped when he heard the sound of something crashing and falling to the ground before he was turned around and pushed back against a smooth hard surface. What he then realized was Christian’s desk.

“Chris-“ Leo was silenced when both arms were grabbed and forced up above his head onto the desk he could feel Christian leaning over him forever smelling of cologne and polished wood. Leo tensed all over again when he suddenly heard the man whisper against his ear.

“Since you insist that big brother isn’t your master, then that’s how you’ll refer to me, understand?”

Leo didn’t answer and jumped when he suddenly felt Christian’s hand over his chest running down to the hem of his shirt, “Y-Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good.” Christian said as he pulled back and let go of the teen’s wrists, while his left hand pulled up the front of Leo’s shirt pushing it up over his chest. Leo’s breath hitched and he immediately moved to cover himself up when Christian spoke again.

“Remember, this is all about restraint. If you give in, you lose. Hands above your head, stay still.” the older man explained and Leo felt the hand leave him. The teen tried to take deep steady breaths while his hands clenched on the edge of the desk above his head as he stared up at the darkness that the blindfold provided only to fight hard against the urge to jump and yelp in surprise when he felt something cold touch his skin.

A pause.

“Do you want to stop?”

Leo just took a shuddering breath but didn’t say a word and the cold came back, which is about the same time that he remembered the can of soda on the desk and realized what the cold thing pressing against his skin was. Which unfortunately didn’t make it any better since he could feel Christian close by, leaning over him as the cold of the can moved over his skin and caused goose bumps to appear, until Christian moved it over his nipple and Leo couldn’t stop the gasp from leaving his throat.

Christian gave a snort as the cold moved over to Leo’s other nipple and the teen just tried to keep still, fighting against the urge to squirm when the older man spoke, “I see someone has a weak spot.”

Leo just tried to breathe as the cold moved back down, going lower and lower until he suddenly felt the button of his jeans come undone and he gasped.

“Red. Red!”

Almost as if he finally realized what a horrible idea it was Leo immediately jumped, moving off the table and snatching off the makeshift blindfold as he bolted from the room, “I need to go.”

“Leo-“

Christian cut himself off as the teen left the room and he heard the front door slam shut a few moments later.

Well that was unexpected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was two weeks later when Leo actually saw Christian again.

He’d been avoiding the older man because of what happened, going as far as quitting his job with Grey Enterprises since he just couldn’t gather the courage to be in the same room with him let alone talk to him for any length of time about any meetings or clients or gala events. Leo just wanted to pretend like nothing happened that last day in Mr. Grey’s office, hell Leo wanted to forget ever meeting Christian Grey in the first place. And for a couple of days he did manage to forget.

It took a while but he managed to make up a story about exactly why he suddenly just up and quit his job when he was so adamant about keeping it before, convincing big D and his mom that he just got fed up with Mr. Grey’s mood swings and just couldn’t take it anymore. Although Tasha was disappointed that Leo missed out on such a great opportunity she accepted it and Donald seemed beyond relieved. Chase was a little harder to convince since he was the first one to see Leo after his last day at work and he knew that something was wrong with Leo no matter how much the shorter teen tried to deny it.

A few days later, Leo finally fell back into his old routine. He went to school, hung out with Adam, Bree and Chase, snuck out on the occasional mission and got bullied by Trent every other day. One thing that didn’t go back to the way it was before however was his relationship with Chase. They used to just fool around before, experiment a couple of times.

It wasn’t anything serious, honest.

But after what he let Christian do to him in his office that last day, Leo just couldn’t do the things he used to do with Chase since he still felt so guilty about it all. He wanted to tell Chase what happened, honestly he did, but Leo knew that the moment he told Chase the super genius would lose it and things would turn ugly fast, despite the fact that the older man hadn’t gotten all that far. But if Chase noticed that Leo was actively trying to avoid having sex with him, he never brought it up since the majority of their time together was spent just doing other things, whether it was hanging out with Adam and Bree or working on one of big D’s prototypes.

It was two weeks later when he saw Christian again.

It was a Monday after school and Leo had just come up from the lab in the elevator with Chase, laughing at some joke that the super genius made that immediately left his mind the moment he saw the billionaire sitting at the kitchen counter with his mother standing on the other side.

Leo froze as the elevator doors closed behind him and Chase and Christian looked up just then to catch the teen’s shocked gaze and gave him a pleasant smile. The same one he used on business associates and partners he negotiated with.

“Wha-“

“Oh Leo, there you are.” Tasha said as she gave her son a wide smile and turned towards him, “I was just about to call you. Mr. Grey said he had something important to talk to you about.”

“Mr. Grey?” Chase asked looking down at the teen in front of him and frowned as Leo just continued to stare. “I thought you said you quit.”

“I did.” Leo hissed out as he glanced back at Chase when Christian spoke, putting his hands together as he set them on the counter next to the steaming cup of coffee that Leo only just noticed. “He did, that’s actually what I came here to talk about. I was hoping that I could convince him to return to Grey enterprises.”

“Excuse me?” Leo asked incredulously and Mr. Grey’s smile grew just a little more as he moved in his seat to reach into the pocket of his deep grey blazer to pull out an envelope and set it on the counter but didn’t move it closer, “This is for you.”

Leo hesitated, fighting back against the urge to snap and tell Christian to get the hell out but he knew he’d draw unnecessary attention if he did that and he didn’t want to have to explain exactly why he decided to throw the older man out since he knew that his mom and Chase would definitely know something was up if he reacted like that. Instead, Leo stepped forward and reached out over the counter to take the enclosed paper, Christian seemed to move it back a little out of Leo’s reach at the last second and the teen glared while the man kept that ever present smile on his face. The dark teen stepped forward and snatched the envelope away, shooting Christian one more glare before he ripped it open only to find a check inside.

Leo’s eyes went wide.

He’s never seen so many zero’s on a page written out in his name before.

“No way.” Tasha stepped up behind Leo to look over his shoulder only for her eyes to go just as wide as she gasped, “Oh my God.” Chase moved forward as well, not wanting to look suspicious if he could see the check from so far away only for his eyes to go wide as well.

“That’s your paycheck for the all the work that you’ve done over the past five months.” Christian said smoothly as he stirred his coffee, “Minus the last month of course seeing as how you quit, but I’m hoping to change that today.”

“You’re willing to give this much, for five months’ worth of work from an intern?” Chase asked incredulously and Christian’s smile turned indulgent if not a little intrusive as he just stared back at the teen as he spoke, “Well, Leo’s very good at what he does, of course I’m sure  I don’t have to tell you that.”

Chase paused at the strange look he was given while Tasha just took a deep breath before she spoke, “Well as generous as this is Mr. Grey, I’m afraid I can’t just let you give my son this kind of money… it’s-it’s just too much-“

“I understand your concern Mrs. Davenport, but I assure you that’s a very fair amount. Leo’s been very helpful over the past few months, he deserves every penny. Plus I see a lot of potential in him, which is why I wanted to offer him a more permanent job at Grey enterprises.”

They all gaped but none wider than Leo, “What?”

Christian paused to take a sip of his coffee before he spoke, “You’ll be doing the same job, same hours, same requirements only this time this won’t be a temporary internship. It’ll be contract based, which of course means that you’ll need your mother’s permission first.”

Tasha let out a sigh as she took the check from Leo’s hand and set it down on the counter in front of the man, “Mr. Grey with all due respect, Leo quit because he didn’t want to work for you anymore. He says you’re an _insufferable jerk_ and from what I understand he was willing to forfeit this five month paycheck just to get away from you. If my son is this adamant on not wanting to do something I assume there’s a good reason for it. So again, I’m going to have to say no on the money and the job.”

“I understand. But the offer’s still on the table, if you and your son ever change your minds.” Christian said with a nod as he took another sip of his coffee as he reached out to take the check and put it back in his pocket, “On the other hand there are a few other internships that I know about, that a few of my business partners are offering at this time as well. Leo if you have a few minutes I could tell you about them.”

“That’s very nice of you.”

Chase frowned in suspicion, “You’re awfully eager to help him aren’t you?”

“I know budding talent when I see it. It would be a shame to see it go to waste.” The man answered evenly and Chase’s eyes narrowed down even more, but Leo didn’t say a word. Tasha let out a sigh as she turned back to leave the room, “Well, we’ll leave you to it. Leo show Mr. Grey out once you’re done.”

“We?”

“Yes, we.” Tasha said with a roll of her eyes, “Donald’s done something strange with the shower system in the bathroom and I need someone to help me figure it out before I end up flooding the whole thing and since he’s still at work. Looks like you’re it.”

“But what about Leo?” Chase asked insistently and Tasha looked back towards her son who still hadn’t so much as moved an inch, “Leo, are you O.K?”

Leo almost seemed to jump at the sound of his mother’s voice and quickly looked back as he gave a nod, “Yeah, mom I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. You guys can go; I’ll show Mr. Grey out.”

“O.K.” Tasha said as she left the room and Chase hesitated before he followed her out and Christian spoke.

“So that was Chase, is he always that protective or was it just me?”

Leo didn’t answer the question, “What’re you doing here?”

Christian gave a snort, “Exactly what I said, I came to give you your paycheck and extend your contract.”

“You said the contract would be null and void if I quit.”

The older man shrugged as he lifted the coffee cup to take another sip, “I decided to amend it.”

Leo let out a frustrated sigh before he just walked around the counter and headed straight for the front door, “Yeah well, I’m not interested so you might as well leave.”

“You’re avoiding me.” Christian said simply and Leo paused half way to the door as the man continued, “Is it because of what happened last time?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re overreacting.” Christian said as he set his cup down and smoothly slid from his seat as he approached the teen and Leo just stood still as the man came closer and leaned down to whisper near his ear, “I barely even touched you and you’re acting like I shackled your arms and fucked you against a wall.”

“It doesn’t matter how far you got.” Leo said as he stepped back to glare at the man despite the warmth he could feel burning in his cheeks, “It’s about the fact that nothing should have happened in the first place.”

Christian gave a small shrug, “Maybe, that’s still no reason to quit.”

“Sexual harassment is plenty reason to quit.”

“Are you saying that you didn’t want me to touch you?” Christian asked as he pulled back and looked the teen dead in the eye, “I asked you of you wanted to stop and when you used the safe word I didn’t try to force you to stay.”

Leo’s jaw clenched and he swallowed hard, unable to answer that question as the man’s intense eyes just continued to stare and he took in a deep breath and looked away before he spoke, “What do you want?”

“Like I said before you’re good at what you do, I’d hate for one little incident to be the cause for me to lose a good assistant.”

Leo frowned, folding his arms across his chest, “That’s it, you just came here to pay me and offer me another job?”

“Yes, oh and one more thing.” Christian said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the check all over again to hand it to the teen and Leo hesitantly took it before he was handed a slightly larger envelop along with it. “What’s this?”

“A contract.”

“For the job?”

“Not exactly. That’s part of a different offer that I wanted to make.”

Leo arched a brow at him, “An offer for what exactly?”

“To be my submissive.” Christian said simply sliding his hands into his pockets while Leo just stared back at him ion shock, “You want me to be your what?!”

“My submissive.”

“What like Anastasia would’ve been?”

“Yes.”

“This is a joke right.”

“You know I don’t joke Leo.”

“No way, I’m not doing that!” Leo said shoving the envelope back into the older man’s hand earning nothing more than a smirk of amusement, “Why not?”

“Why not?!” Leo screeched indignantly, “Did you just seriously ask me why I won’t sign a contract that would bind me to being your personal sex slave?”

“Submissive, it’s not all about sex Leo.”

“I don’t care what it’s about, I’m not doing it.”

Christian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “It’s the same as any other job Leo. You do what’s expected of you and get paid for it.”

Leo took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, “I don’t-… why would you even want me to be your submissive? Aren’t you always complaining about how much I annoy you, how I don’t do as I’m told?”

“That’s exactly why I want you. Anastasia is a sweet girl but maybe she’s a little too sweet. From what I understand there’s a lot to be gained from breaking in a more resistant submissive.”

“Yeah, O.K you’re not breaking in anything around here.” Leo said as he shoved the check back into Christian’s hand and walked to the door to open it, “It’s time for you to leave Mr. Grey.”

Christian stood still for a moment before giving a snort as he left only to stop in the doorway. The older man suddenly moved closer to the teen, causing Leo’s eyes to widen and step back at the sudden move while Christian put a hand on the back of the teen’s throat and clutched tight, causing Leo to gasp when he spoke.

“When you get bored with Chase and I know you will,” Christian started and Leo felt the older man slip something into his pocket with his hand lingering on Leo’s waist a little too long while his fingertips brushed up against the line of skin exposed between Leo’s jeans and the hem of his shirt, “You know where to find me.”

With that Christian let go and immediately left the house, Leo stood frozen and watched him go before he quickly shut the door and leaned back against it. Searching in his pocket he pulled out the slip of paper that Christian put in his pocket and opened it to find the check. The teen let out a heavy sigh as he slid down to the ground with his back against the door and just stared at it for a moment.

He’s not keeping it.

He’s definitely not keeping it.

But…

Leo took the paper in both hands and lifted it up in a tearing motion only to fail before he could follow through.

He really shouldn’t keep it.

The teen stared at the rectangle shape of paper and bit his lip only for his eyes to go wide when it suddenly flew from his hands and ripped up into pieces right in front of him.

Leo looked up and found Chase staring at him with an indefinable look on his face before the super genius spoke, “I heard what he said, were you going to keep it?”

Leo resisted the urge to look away and instead gave a snort as he got up from the floor and walked over to the other, “Of course not, he’s an even bigger jerk than Trent.”

“What happened the last time?” Chase asked and this time Leo couldn’t help but pause before he walked up to the other and pressed a kiss against his lips, “He just teased me and he didn’t get very far. It doesn’t matter anyway because I’m not going back.”

Chase wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist and stared into his eyes, Leo gave him a smile as he wrapped his arms around the bionic teen’s neck. “Good.”

“Yeah.” Leo said squirming a little when Chase leaned down to press a kiss on his neck, “Good.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
